


The Happy Ones

by fantaseasy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaseasy/pseuds/fantaseasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to my abortion AU The lost ones.</p><p>It's 8 years later and they're ready to handle a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Ones

**Author's Note:**

> A couple people wanted me to write an epilogue to Lost Ones which was awesome cause I've never actually had anyone want me to write anything before lol. So here is the long awaited sequel full of fluff and good times.

The last time she took a pregnancy test she was 17, and she was terrified. At that moment in her life she wanted nothing more than for the test to be negative and for her life to go back to the way she'd planned it.

 

When the test was positive, everything fell apart.

 

Now at the age of 25 she prays with all her might that the test is positive and that the family she so desperately wants to start with her husband is no longer a 'someday', this time she holds her husband's hand as they wait for the timer to go off.

 

This time when the test reads positive everything falls into place.

 

 

 

Her name is no longer Felicity Smoak, she's now- proudly- Felicity Queen and she runs Queen Technology. She's one of the youngest and brightest in the technological field and her husband -who remained Oliver Queen- is known for his ruthless business ideals and the success of their company. 

 

She did everything she said she would do, she fulfilled all the promises she made to her 17 year old self while she was making the hardest decision of her life.  She swore that she would run her own company, that she would go back for her mother and that she would not let the sacrifice she made be for nothing.

 

 

Holding the positive test in her hand and feeling the way her heart swells with joy and l _ove_ she knows she made the right choice in waiting for this moment, for the moment that seemed so far away when she was 17 and sleeping on a futon in the Glades. 

 

She glances over at her husband and the pure joy on his face is enough to bring tears to her eyes. God, how she loves this man and she's so ready to have his baby.

 

They've come a long way together, from being dirt poor to being one of the wealthiest couples in America.

 

They were a power couple and they fought damn hard to get there. A couple years after they moved to Boston they broke up, it turns out she was holding more anger at his abandonment than she thought and he'd held resentment over the child he lost. 

 

After the first couple months the hole of despair they were in morphed into one of resentment and blame. She blamed him for making her the bad guy, for leaving her when she needed him and he thought that her decision was selfish.

 

They decided to take a break and cool off, the state of their relationship at that time was extremes. She went from being blissfully happy to being sad to being angry and determined to wanting him back and then when she did have him back she had unresolved feelings. While he went from happiness to disappointment to anger and hatred to guilt and then wanting to be with her again. 

 

During their separation she met Barry Allen and she experienced a new kind of love, one where she didn't feel consumed by her love for him but he still made her feel desirable and happy. Their love was sweet- soft and gentle like a breezy day in Spring.

 

At the time he was a soothing balm to the wound Oliver had left in her heart; he was caring and loyal and he respected her no sex rule. He could keep up with all her tech talk and enjoyed comic books and the way Felicity would flush with excitement when a new piece of tech would come out or she solved a problem. He was perfect for her at that time but she felt an ache in her sould that only a broody man with blue eyes could fix. 

 

Oliver went a different route, he slept with as many people as possible. He thought that the more women he had the more chances he had to forget about Felicity. He thought that if he saw what else the world had to offer he'd have this sudden realization that Felicity wasn't special at all, that she was just special in relevance to the Glades and now that he had moved on to a better school he could move on with a better woman. 

 

Deep down he always knew that she was special just because she was Felicity, because she loved him despite all his faults and because she looked at him like he held the answers to the universe.

 

6 months to the day they broke up she called him and asked him if they could work their issues out, he agreed so quickly that she burst out laughing and her laughter filled his soul with a warmth he didn't know he was missing.

 

4 months of counseling sessions and countless fights later they reached a new happiness, one that was less naive but was stronger than ever before.

 

They felt a new strength in each other one that said they were better together, that they could face anything and come out happy and in love.

 

They were married when she was 22 just after celebrating her Undergrad degrees in Computer systems and Cyber Security. At Oliver's graduation 2 years prior he pulled her close and presented her with a white gold band all the while whispering how he couldn't wait to make her his wife and how much he loved her.

 

Her response was to giggle and make him ask her properly.

 

The picture of him in full cap and gown kneeling and presenting her with the ring went viral. 

 

They chose a civil ceremony is the Glades, deciding to save the little money they had for a small honeymoon (3 days at a B&B off the coast of Maine). She wore a white sundress and he a tuxedo he bought when he took her to prom many years before. Thank god it was big on him when he bought it.

 

Then the newly minted Mr.& Mrs. Queen returned to school for their junior year of graduate school and their first year of graduate school respectively. 

 

When their business took off and they made their first profit he took her to the jeweler and bought her a diamond ring to match her band, while unnecessary it made him happy to see that he could finally give her the things he wants to. 

 

On their first wedding anniversary he came to their much beloved and run down apartment with a black labrador puppy with a collar that displayed the name Cerberus (turns out Oliver was a huge Greek mythology nerd and he felt a strong love for Hades).  Seeing the name they'd agreed on all those years ago as part of the life they'd planned all those years ago made her so ridiculously happy that she took him to the bedroom and shared her happiness. 

 

When they were awarded the 'Best company to invest in' they moved their entire family to Massachusetts and put them in the apartment complex down the street from their company building. 

 

Now, at 25 with a cliched but perfect two story home in the suburbs on Starling City, with a little backyard and a freaking white picket fence she's ready to start this new chapter of her life- of their life. 

A chapter with little sleep, late night feedings, a lot of laughter and the sound of little feet running through their home.

 

They both cry during her first ultrasound, the knowledge that their baby is healthy makes them both feel a little overwhelmed. Hearing the heartbeat makes it all real for them, it gives them something tangible they can see and hear the proof of their love. They get a recording of it and the rhythmic and soothing _thump thump thump_ of their pride and joy becomes a normal part of their home.

 

He likes to listen to it when he's upset about something (usually a work problem) when he feels like giving up because it gives him a reason to keep on going. To keep working hard and to solve the problem so he has a stable income to use to provide for his child.

 

She likes to listen to it through out the day she preens with pride that her baby is growing healthily. That she's doing a good job providing and helping grow her baby.

 

 

 

They wait until she's about 4 months along before they tell anyone. They hold a BBQ at their home to celebrate Sara Diggle's 5th birthday party. The Diggle's were instrumental in making their company as successful as it was and the fact that they were totally awesome was a bonus. They got along with her and Oliver really well and it felt good to have friends they could depend on.

 

They have a bet on who can hold off on their announcement the longest- it's a hard bet cause their both bursting at the seams with joy. 

 

It's only when the party is almost over and Oliver is cuddling a sleeping Sara -who looks  _freaking adorable_ in her custom made Tiana princess dress that Felicity can't take it anymore. She bursts with Joy and promptly announce "I"M PREGNANT" over the happy chatter in the living room. 

 

she just couldn't help it! She wanted to share the excitement with her family- and the look of Oliver so happy with a little girl in his arms and holding the knowledge that that is their future whether they have a son or daughter just made her burst. 

  

The announcement is met with silence until "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" is squealed in delight from Thea, right before she races across the room and throws herself at Felicity.

 

"This is literally the best news I've gotten all day! Finally you guys are making me an aunt, you do realize that I have never wanted anything more than to spoil a small baby with your face and Ollie's eyes right? Oh my God your child is going to be gorgeous!!! I have to go put this on facebook!!!" she runs off and she's approached by a teary eyed Moira.

 

"I'm going to be a grandmother?" she asks teary eyed. At Felicity's nod she hugs her as gently as she possibly can and then crosses the room to gently cradle the hand of her son. "Oh my beautiful boy is going to have beautiful babies! I'm so happy for you guys!!!" 

His father firmly shakes his hand and then proceeds to tell Felicity about all the joy she's brought into their lives.

 

John Diggle gently removes his daughter from Oliver's arms and side hugs him before making his way to Felicity and giving her a brotherly peck on the forehead. While Lyla Diggle is already almost done planning the baby shower with Thea. 

 

She hugs Oliver before telling Felicity that she's in for the craziest time of her life. "I had no idea what true exhaustion was until Sara had colic so good luck" she says cheerfully and Felicity laughs while telling her she's excited for it.

 

Her mother approaches her last and the teary eyed look of wonder on her face puts Felicity in tears. Her mother is in awe of the fact that her daughter made something of herself and she's so  _proud_ of the home she's built and now of the family she's built that they both end up in tears while clutching onto each other.

 

She lets everyone get a good look and a good feel of her bump which was previously covered by her flowing shirt and soaks in the love that's surround her. 

 

 

They go back and forth on finding out the sex of the baby- the surprise would be fun but the planner in Felicity needs to know if it's a boy or a girl. In the end they decide to find out and they find out that they are the proud parents of a little boy who will  undoubtedly inherit the Queen family scowl and the Smoak family stubbornness.

 

They call him Grayson and boy is he a trouble maker. Even before birth he was a constant source of stress; heart burn, more weight gain than necessary, swollen ankles and more Braxton- Hicks than she was ever prepared for. 

 

He's born on a sunny day in July, after 8 hours of labor. The heartburn paid off in the end cause he's born with a full head of thick blonde hair to match his father.

 

She's sweaty and exhausted and her legs are still open for all the world to see and she doesn't care, all she can focus on is the pink 7 pound 8 ounce screaming ball of happiness that was placed in her arms. 

 

It's kind of hard to see through all the tears but she knows he's beautiful, that he's single handedly the best thing they've ever done.  She looks up at Oliver and sees the tears in his eyes as he is mesmerized by the baby in her arms. 

 

Struck with the all encompassing urge to see this man hold their child she gently places him in his father's arm. Oliver holds him with the tenderness and fear that only a new parent could have. 

 

How on earth could he take care of this baby? A laugh bubbles out of him before he can stop it and before he can help it they're both laughing and smiling at the fact that they have a _son._

 

Their family is let into the delivery room and more tears and laughter ensue, the whole room is lit in the warmth that only a new baby can provide. 

 

 

 

At 5 months old Grayson Asher Queen is the most perfect thing in the world, he has the hair, scowl and laugh of his father with the stubbornness, eyes and pout of his mother. He's arguably the most loved baby on the planet and he's so joyful.

 

He's a happy baby and his parents honestly feel so blessed to have him in their lives.

 

When they look at him all the pain and sadness of the past feels obsolete. She feels no guilt for her actions of the past and the small amount of insecurities from what she did when she was 17 is gone. 

 

She just knows that she made the right choice because this baby- this life- is something she never would've been able to provide before.

 

She's 28 and the sleepless nights are hard but the luxuries a good job can provide make it easier for them. They have a wonderful nanny named Laurel who stays with Gray while they work during the day and they come home to the smiling faces of their baby and they know that this is how it was always meant to be. 

 

Her absolute favorite thing is to watch her two boys play together, to see the way Oliver just _radiates_ euphoria when he holds their son in his arms. He looks at her like she gave him the world and his son makes all the stuff they went through worth it. 

 

Sometimes when they lay in bed- their pride and joy snuggled between them- they just look at each other and silently communicate all the love and affection they have for each other. 

 

As their son grows she can't help but wonder how different things would be if she'd made a different choice when she was 17, she wonders about the life she would have with Oliver and she wonders if they'd be happy in a house in the Glades, if they would've made it work. Deep in heart though she knows that they wouldn't've and she's once again thankful for the opportunities she has now. 

 

As they tuck their son in one night she kisses her husband gently and thanks him for all he's given her and he thanks her for being so strong and for securing this future for them. 

 

She takes him to bed and holds him close while they sleep blissfully, secure in the knowledge that this life is theirs and that they are just so damn happy together. Gone is the anger that once held them captive and gone is the lack of trust that infected the way they looked at each other. 

 

 

This piece of bliss was always meant to be theirs and she couldn't ever express how much it means to her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this was way longer than I intended and I kind of lost control and wasn't sure how to end lol. Hopefully though the people who were asking gets to see that they did get a happy ending :).


End file.
